It is often desirable to connect several co-located users via a local area network in order to enable the sharing of information. In some instances, this can be achieved through providing internet access and having individuals share information via email. However, adding new users to a network can be a tedious process that requires time-consuming configuration of the communication devices. Additionally, network operators often want to add the new users without exposing the rest of their network or by providing only limited access to those new users.